


Growing Teeth

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Kazuko - Freeform, Nino/Sho - Freeform, NinoxSho - Freeform, Other, Sakumiya, Y2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho, Sakurai Kazuko (Ninomiya Kazuko) and their cute baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Bad english!! Pardon me ...

That was a day when Sho just about to let his lovely wife know that he was home, but she seemed haven been waiting for him. "Sho chan ... Sho chan.. “ she said impatiently.

 

“Hmmmm… Where’s my welcome home Kazu??” he complained while entering the doorstep, realizing that his wife already sent their baby to sleep.

 

“See… What i'm going to tell you.. is super interesting... " she said as Sho handed her his bag. He walked into living room and rest his back on sofa. Kazu followed him, took a seat beside him and then rest her head on his shoulder.

 

"Hm.. What is it??" Sho finally gave his wife attention “What’s that intersting thing that make you ignored me…” he added with a slight chuckle.

 

"Our little princess.. " Kazu then faced him and smile widely. "You know .. Ai started biting everything she could found.. "

 

"Ah? Really?? Then.. that toys.. you know what.. that.. yeah.. finally we can use them.. right.." Sho replied enthusiastically, forgetting that he was ignored by Kazu before.

 

"Teether?? Un.. of course.. " she widely smiled.

 

".. So.. Ai's teeth started growing...right??"

 

"Un.. time flies so fast.. she's already 8 months now~ "

 

Kazu linked her arm with his, then slightly nuzzled his shoulder.

 

"Ack~ Kazu!! Don't you think.. it will be a hard time for you.. I mean to breastfeeding her... "

 

"Oh! No! Don't say that ... " they were facing each other.

 

"But.. uhm.. I bet you'll completely fine.." Sho said slightly throw a smirk "You used to it though.. " he added.

 

"Sho ch~ ... what do you mean.. " Kazu said in flushed cheeks.

 

"You do know what i mean honey... " Sho teased.

 

"Shut up!! Pervert old man... " Kazu pinched his arm hard then left him to prepare his dinner.

  
  


******

 

About a two months later, their little Ai officially had four well grown teeth. As usual, kazu managed breastfeeding her to sent her sleep, yet her baby seemed still far from sleepy.

 

"Kyaaaaaa~ " Kazu screamed, her face turned red. She was absolutely got hurt because Ai bit her. "Honey... you hurted mommy..." She said calmly. Her baby giggled happily as continue sucking. "Be nice please... " She added as leaning to kissed the baby cheek. Ai giggled while sucking, too cute to resist. "Awww~ you still cute anyway..." Kazu pinched the chubby cheek lovingly.

 

"NO~ No more .. Please.. please.. ouch..."  all she could say when Ai bit her, again.

 

Ai's bite was no joke. Kazu really got hurt, made her shedding tears, but ai's giggles made her tears turned into smiles. "Baby.. " she said as kissed the baby lovingly.

 

Not for so long after, Sho, that was in the middle of shower, heard another Kazu's scream. He then rushed running in all wet body, covering his lower part with towel quickly to see what happened to his wife.

 

"Kazu~~ Kazu… What happened?? Are you okay??"

 

"Sho chan!! Ai bit my...my nipple.. "

 

"Eh? Really??" Sho widened his eyes "Ah~ finally... " sho laughed so hard.

 

"Finally???!! What do you mean with finally...?! You...!! I hate you.. Go back and continue your shower..!!"

 

Sho fixed his towel then get closer to his beloved girls.

 

"Baby.. that's mean you loves mommy a lot right?? " Sho caressed the baby's cheek. "Don't worry~ Daddy  _ did _ the same thing. You good girl.."

 

"Sho!!! You~~ "  

 

"What? Me.. love you Kazu.. " he said, landed a chaste kiss on her lips.

 

"Go... dry your body.. Don't catch a cold..."

 

"Okay.. okay" He said, claimed her lips once more before heading back to bathroom.

 

"Wait until Ai fell asleep~ You pervert old man..." She murmured.

 

***

  
  


It was in the middle of the night when Sho awakened by sobbing voice. He slowly opened his heavy eyes. All he could see was just his wife's back. When he finally gained his consciousness he realized that his wife is the one that silently sobbing.

 

"Kazu... baby.. "

 

"Ah... Sho chan??! Awaken up? Sorry... i'm too noisy... "

 

"What's wrong honey...?" He said as he leaned to his wife. His eyes widened over Kazu’s wound. "Kazu... are you okay?"

 

"It hurts... it hurts that i couldn't sleep... " She said as cleaned her nipple to reduce itchy feels.

 

"Oh my.. i can't believe ... that it would be this serious..." he said, checking Kazu's wound closely. "Our cutie girl did this to you?? Really..? even her daddy didn't do it"

 

"Shooo~!!" Kazu threw a-stop-teasing-me glare "... she's just innocent baby after all ... i couldn't blame her.. "

 

"Have you put some cream to cure the wound..??"

 

"I don't think the cream is safe for Ai ... I will just keep the wound clean after all.. "

 

"It looks bad... if only i could do anything... "

 

"Don't mind it.. I'm done... let's just back to sleep... Hmmm but i think sho chan could do something.. " Kazu smiled mischievously.  ".. comfort me to distract this hurt feeling... "

 

"My pleasure... The only think i could do.. come.. "

 

Kazu snuggled to him, as he wrapped her on his embrace possessively. He gently caressed her from head to back, kissed crown of her head lovingly.

 

"See.., I somehow miss that moment... "

 

"Hm? What moment..? "

 

"The moment ai's currently love... that made you hurt.. "

 

"Shooo chan... " Kazu warned.

 

Sho chuckled. "Sorry.. but i do really meant it.. don't you miss it too?"

 

"Shut up.. Let's sleep.."

 

"Kazu...How?? Miss it?"

 

“Sleep..!!!”

  
  


*****

  
  
  



End file.
